


Lost

by xCinis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Fighting, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCinis/pseuds/xCinis
Summary: Slade takes a moment to look, really look at Batman. There is very little of his face he can actually see. Short beard stubble. Thin lips. Angry eyes. He could actually be a handsome man, Slade realises. Absolutely his type, even.The fight from the Arkham Origins trailer between Deathstroke and Batman from Slade's point of view. The fight that makes him realise that Batman totally is his type.Set in the universe of Romiress'sMore to Being a Father.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skipped a Few Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370971) by [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress). 



> Thanky you, Romi, for letting me write this! 
> 
> If you haven't done so already, go read MTBAF! You won't regret it! :D
> 
> Here's the context: Slade and Bruce become a couple at some point in the fic and Slade mentions this fight as the one that made him realise that he is into Batman.
> 
> And here's my default warning: English is not my native language and I don't have much experience in writing English fics. So please, forgive me for any mistakes, but do feel free to point them out, so I can improve my writing
> 
> Now, enjoy!

The second the Batman comes flying out of the warehouse, a mere blink before the bomb goes off, Slade is already a bit impressed, he has to admit. For a short moment, at least. He’s still pretty sure that the Bat won’t be much of an issue. An easy kill and good money. 

Batman slides across the snowy ground and groans. 

Slade gives him a moment to get back up before he walks up the edge of the container he’s on, well above the Bat. All about making an entrance and showing off. 

“Looks like you got my invitation,” he says, not bothering to supress a grin. 

Batman looks up at him, looking annoyed. 

“Just you and me,” Slade challenges him. “Come on!” 

He turns and runs, hears some of the Bat’s blades pierce a wall behind him. Convinced that the Dark Knight will follow him, Slade runs the wall of a container, grabs the edge of the one in front of him and flips himself up. He makes a really ridiculous, absolutely unnecessary spin. Showing off again. He’s almost excited about the fight. And he absolutely feels like playing with his opponent. 

The Bat is indeed following him. A grappling hook comes into his vision. He leaps from one container to another, whirls around mid-jump and takes out his staff in the same moment. Batman comes flying towards him, but before he can even touch Slade, he hits him in the face with the staff, sends him flying against a container wall instead. He lands and watches as Batman slides down a titled container and lands on his back. It looks painful and Slade doesn’t give him the time to get back up. Instead, he jumps after him and slams his staff into the container where the Bat’s head had been just a second ago. 

But Batman rolled away just in time for his head not to get crushed and gets back on his feet, immediately ready to block Slade’s next attacks with his arms. 

When Batman ducks his head to avoid his staff and blocks a low blow, Slade uses that position to kick him against the head, sending him against a wall again. 

Bad idea. Because that makes the tilted container come loose and slide directly towards Slade. 

He has no choice but to move aside and crouch down, giving up his stance for a short moment. 

Long enough for the Bat, apparently. 

He barely manages to get back up and turn his attention back to his opponent before a kick hits him against the chest. Slade tries to raise his staff to block the hit, but Batman is faster and sends him flying off the container. 

Slade turns himself around while falling, manages to pinch his staff between two containers and uses his momentum to hurl himself back up. 

Batman makes the mistake to step to the edge of the container to look after him and Slade punishes him for that by kicking him in the face. He hears a pained gasp when he hits him and another when the Bat hits the edge of the container, before falling down to the next one. Slade watches him as he lands. 

He jumps down, this time giving his opponent enough time to get back up. 

They stand across each other. Stare at each other. 

Batman snorts and narrows his eyes. He looks even more annoyed than before. 

Slade takes a moment to look, _really_ look at Batman. There is very little of his face he can actually see. Short beard stubble. Thin lips. Angry eyes. He could actually be a handsome man, Slade realises. Absolutely his type, even. 

Totally the wrong time and place to think about that, Slade realises, and narrows his eye, blinks to banish his thoughts. He takes a step forwards and raises his hand to grab one of the swords strapped to his back. 

_Fuck this_ , he thinks as he aggressively bolts forwards to attack. Until this point, he’d been playing with the Bat, misjudging him for an easy opponent. But he isn’t. He totally isn't. Slade realises that there is the possibility that Batman is going to win the fight and he tries really hard not to think about the fact that Batman might actually capable of kicking his ass. Because if he starts thinking about this... 

Batman blocks his attacks with his arms again but loses some ground against him, has to take a few steps back. Then he manages to catch the sword between the fins on his gauntlets and before Slade can get the blade free again, he receives a blow to the head. The Bat grabs him, but Slade punches against the crook of his arm, breaks the hold, and gets his blade free again. 

He attacks a few more times, but Batman blocks every swing with his armoured forearms. The Dark Knight manages to trap his swords between the fins again. With a twist of his upper body he just _breaks_ it, cutting half of the blade off. 

Without stopping, Batman finishes the turn and raises his elbow to hit Slade in the face. Startled by Batman’s move, he barely manages to raise his arm to block the hit. He blocks a second one with the remains of his sword, but Batman hits him on his back instead. 

Slade is getting angry. He doesn’t like where the fight is going. 

He takes a swing with the blade at Batman, misses him, takes another at his throat, misses him again by mere inches. 

Batman grabs the lower half of Slade’s mask, forces him to take a step back, and _slams_ his head against a container wall. 

Slade growls, manages to break free of the grip, and grabs the Bat by one of the ears of the mask instead. He headbutts him, takes advantage of his full weight to force him to bend backwards, grabs one of his arms and holds the sword to his throat. 

It’s over. He’s won. He has Batman at his mercy. Held there by his blade. 

Slade could easily kill him then and there. Could end the life of the Bat. 

He doesn’t. He hesitates. Takes a moment to take the sight of him in again. And realises that he doesn’t _want_ to just kill him. 

Batman looks angry. Defiant. Not ready to give up. Not like he has just lost the fight. 

Because he hasn’t. 

Batman grabs onto his arm, pushes himself off the ground, uses a wall for leverage and just _flips_ himself back to his feet. 

Slade is too taken aback to react at all and Batman uses his momentum to throw Slade across the container. He lands on his back, rolls over and manages to get to his hands and feet and stops himself from sliding off the edge of the container. 

He is lost. The fight isn’t over yet and Slade really doesn’t know how it will end, but he himself is lost. That flip was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever seen. It was the _sexiest_ thing he’s ever seen. 

_Fuck._

He can’t allow himself to hesitate again. This fight isn’t going the way he thought it would go. This fight is good. _Batman_ is good. 

Slade gets to his feet again and draws his other sword, walking towards the Bat again. He still doesn't want to kill him. Not really. But- 

He manages one step before something hits his blade. He looks at it and a second shot, because someone just fucking _shot_ at it, destroys this blade too. 

Deadshot, he thinks immediately and turns, looking at where the shots came from. He raises the last few remaining inches of the blade in the direction of the sniper and growls. He’s going to kill that fucking bastard. Trying to intervene to his fight? Bad idea. Really bad idea. 

Just like turning his back to Batman, apparently. 

Slade curses himself for not paying attention to his opponent when the fucking grappling hook hits his throat. He groans and grabs the cable, but Batman doesn’t even give him the time to try and pull the hook off. He uses the gun to pull Slade towards himself and meets him with a fist to the face. Slade gets flipped over, lands on his front with another groan and immediately turns to grab his gun and shoot at Batman. 

Yeah. Fuck this. Fuck this _bastard._

He’d love to do so, actually. 

Slade gets back to his feet, catches Batman’s leg when he goes for a kick, slams the gun against his thigh. 

Now that Slade is aware of how dangerous his opponent is, the fight gets even more violent. 

He goes for a hit, misses, lands another, gets hit himself. 

Batman grabs him and slams him down with a loud thump. Slade groans and uses his position to kick him in the chest and sends him flying backwards. They both get to their feet again, but before either of them can go for another attack, Slade hears a third shot. 

It hits a chain that’s holding a container up in the air. Directly above Batman. They both look up as it comes down towards him. 

Slade doesn’t move. He _can’t_ move. Just stares up at the container. 

It hits the container Batman is on, falls over the edge and falls deeper. 

When Slade finally looks back down, Batman is gone. 

He knows he is not dead. He can _feel_ it. 

They will meet again. They will fight again. 

And Slade can’t wait for it. 

Because he is fucking _lost._


End file.
